


J'onn's Birthday Surprise

by miraculousagentsofkrypton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Danvers Sisters, Fluff, Gen, Puppies, Space Dad, Spacefamily, minor karadox, mostly just danvers sisters shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/pseuds/miraculousagentsofkrypton
Summary: J'onn's birthday is coming up and Danvers Sisters plan to make the best surprise party ever. Needless to say, things quickly get out of hand.





	J'onn's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the great CycloneRachel! Idk how fast I'll get the rest out, but its coming, don't worry. I've had this part done for forever, so I figured I might as well give you something.

After a long, hard day of crime fighting, Kara had passed out on her couch. As she lay there relaxing for the first time since 7 PM the previous day, her door slammed open, and Alex rushed into her apartment. “Kara! It’s J’onn’s birthday this week!”

Kara yelped in surprise, tumbling off the couch. “Gosh darn it Alex, you startled me!”

“It’s no time to be lazying about. We’ve got a birthday party to plan!”

Alex dropped the massive pile of papers and pencils she was holding onto the coffee table, before sitting on the recently cleared couch, and dragging them closer.

Kara stood up and peered down at the papers where Alex was already scribbling down ideas. “Alex, what is all this?”

Alex looked up at her, bewildered. “This is the first year where we know when his birthday is! M’rynn told me. We’ve got to make it perfect.”

That caught Kara’s attention. Alex was right. She couldn’t believe she had never noticed before. She sat back down beside her, grinning, Alex’s infectious excitement spreading quickly.

Alex continued, “Ok, first thing’s first. We need to make it so J’onn can’t read my mind. It’s got to be a surprise.”

Kara nodded, intently focused on the problem at hand. “Right, and we could –“

They sat there planning for hours, exchanging ideas that grew more and more extravagant.

* * *

 

And that’s what lead to here...

“Are you sure this is even legal Alex?” Kara shouted as she grappled with the wriggling form in her arms, careful not to exert too much strength. “Come on boy, it’s ok,” she pleaded.

“Of course it is! Why would there be a law against it?” Alex replied, chasing after another one attempting a daring escape to the toilet.

Kara snorted. “You’re right. No one else would be crazy enough to even try. I mean, 30 dogs Alex, really? Why am I being to reasonable one about this.” Her sister had gone crazy; she was sure of it.  As much as she loved puppies, she couldn’t handle having almost three dozen of them in her not so big apartment. Why were they staying in her apartment anyway? What was wrong with Alex’s?

Alex yelped triumphantly, having finally caught the little pup. She looked up at her and pouted, the puppy eyes amplified by the actual puppy in her arms. “I don’t know. Why aren’t you excited? There’s a ton of puppies in your apartment. You love dogs!”

“I don’t know what to do with thirty of them!” Kara replied exasperatedly. Sure the puppies were adorable, but – A little Jack Russel Terrier jumped up and attempted to climb her leg, tail wagging wildly. “Dar-om, down boy!” She wiggled her legs a little to encourage him to get down.

“You’ve already named them?” Alex deadpanned, “And you’re getting on my case? Plus, it can’t be too bad. All together they just might reach your level of appetite.”

“Hey!” Kara grabbed the closest pillow with her free hand and threw it at her sister. “It’s not my fault my metabolism is so much better than yours,” she huffed. 

The apartment was in total chaos as the little pups tore through everything. One had somehow managed to get on top of the counter and was eating everything in sight. Another had decided the couch was the perfect place to relieve herself.  Kara groaned, “Ugh, why did we have to get thirty of them again? I thought we were only going to give him one dog.”

Alex shot her a look, “I told you, the shelter’s being closed tomorrow and the lady who ran the place had no homes set up for them. So I offered. I’m sure we could find a way to get them set up through the DEO, maybe even train a few. But first we need to keep them a secret till Saturday.”

Kara’s heart filled with love for her sister. She tried to seem all tough all the time, but the trouble she was going through for J’onn and these puppies revealed the huge caring heart she truly had.   _Except she’s dumping them all at my place like the exasperating sister she is._

After a lot of work, they managed to set up beds for all of them. The exciting day had worn out everyone, including the humans. Everyone except Dar-om that is, who kept whining and trying to follow Kara as she left to go to bed herself. He really was too cute, and she finally gave in and scooped him up into her arms to go sleep with her. Alex had long since passed out on the couch. Cuddling with the puppy as she lay in bed, she thought, _Maybe we can actually handle all of them. Maybe it could be fun._

She thought wrong.


End file.
